


“How do I say ‘I Love You’ in flower?”

by TacosAreTasty33



Series: The One with the Officer and the Florist [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosAreTasty33/pseuds/TacosAreTasty33
Summary: After their 3rd month hiccup, Nicole and Waverly have been going strong. Even going so far as to start a new tradition. But they have both reached the point where they’re ready to say those three little words. So how do they go about it? Why, flowers of course :)Enjoy their flowery declarations in Part V of the series: The One with the Officer and the Florist!





	1. “She is my hurricane and I am her ocean."

**Author's Note:**

> We have gotten to Part V! Oh my goodness, it feels surreal to be this far into the story!
> 
> So, I once again return to fluff, because I needed it after this crazy week. This will be my final addition to the overall series before ClexaCon this weekend!
> 
> This is set about 5 months into their relationship, and gets us into the month October. I assume there is snow in Canada by that point…but I really have no clue since I am a California girl at heart :)
> 
> These two chapters chronicle the ways that Waverly and Nicole decide to tell each other ‘I love you’! I know that sometimes a declaration of love isn’t something big and outlandish. But I just had a feeling that these two would want to continue their tradition and say the things they want to the most through flowers :)
> 
> This was written in response to the prompt: Flower Shop AU-“Person A owns a flower shop and Person B comes in, slaps a $20 dollar bill on the counter and says “How do I say ‘Fuck You’ in flower?”
> 
> I found all the flower meanings online at http://thelanguageofflowers.com. The flowers and their meanings will be included at the end of the fic so you can have an idea of what they look like. 
> 
> As always, comments, questions, and feedback are welcome! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the amazing world of Wynonna Earp! Once again, I am just a girl, sitting in front of her computer, writing about the characters she loves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It had become a weekly thing, sort of like another tradition for them.
> 
> Every Wednesday evening, Nicole would swing by in her truck, blankets and pillows piled high in the back. Waverly would be waiting on the porch with a thermos of hot chocolate in hand. 
> 
> They would drive out into the country, putting as much distance between them and Purgatory as they could with the fading daylight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So continuing with the back and forth, this time it’s Waverly’s turn! I’m such a sap, so this chapter and the next one are wayyyy too fluffy! But the hopeless romantic in me couldn’t help herself :) 
> 
> The title of the chapter comes from the song I was listening to on repeat when I was writing! If you haven’t heard “Waves” by Kris Allen, go give it a listen! It’s one of my favorites! Plus, I think the title is just so fitting for the chapter that our Waves decides to tell her girlfriend she loves her.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this first chapter! I will post Nicole’s chapter on Wayhaught Wednesday :)

** Chapter 1: “She is my hurricane and I am her ocean.** **”**

It had become a weekly thing, sort of like another tradition for them.

Every Wednesday evening, Nicole would swing by in her truck, blankets and pillows piled high in the back. Waverly would be waiting on the porch with a thermos of hot chocolate in hand.

They would drive out into the country, putting as much distance between them and Purgatory as they could with the fading daylight.

When they reached a clearing, Nicole would pull over and shut the engine off. The two would make their way to the bed of the truck, snuggling amongst the pillows and blankets, waiting for the sun to fully set, for the stars to come out.

Waverly would always be able spot the first star in the sky, much to the redhead’s amazement, no matter how many times they went.

The two would lay there, talking about everything and nothing, hand-in-hand, stargazing, until Waverly got too cold or fell asleep on Nicole’s shoulder.

They had been doing it every week since their fight over 2 months ago, and they were better and stronger for it.

But tonight wasn’t just another Wednesday stargazing night. Tonight was the night Waverly was going to tell Nicole that she loved her.

\--

Waverly wasn’t sure if there was a single moment that she could think back on and say: ‘ _This_ is when I fell in love with Nicole Haught.’ 

But maybe it had happened on the Ferris wheel during their first date.

When Nicole was telling her some silly story from her middle school days, the fading sunset softening her features. The Officer had looked beautiful, almost otherworldly with her red hair moving with the wind, her brown eyes shinning. Nicole had made her laugh and momentarily forget her fear of heights. She had promised that they would get through it together, and she had kept that promise.

That night, Waverly realized she had found someone who understood her, someone who challenged her, and someone who kept their promises.

It might have happened during dinner a few weeks after that. 

They were treating themselves to Chinese food, actually eating it in the restaurant instead of their usual take-out. When their food came, Waverly had hesitated, unsure whether to ask the waiter for the condiment she typically added to her soup. But Nicole had simply reached into her backpack and pulled out a small jar of peanut butter. She silently slid it across the table and continued telling the brunette about her day.

It was then that Waverly realized she had found someone who remembered the small things about her. Like the fact that her guilty pleasure was adding a dollop of peanut butter to her hot and sour soup. 

Or maybe it had happened on their two-month anniversary. 

Nicole had cooked her a fabulous dinner, impressing her with some homemade lasagna. At the end of the night, the Officer had tentatively asked her to stay the night, with no expectations or implications. Nicole had wanted to sleep with her, but just _sleep_. That night they shared a bed for the first time, and the brunette fell asleep with a smile on her face, with the feeling of the Officer’s arms around her.

The next morning, Waverly realized had found someone who selflessly held her while she slept. Someone who would protect her at all times, day or night.

It might have happened on a Tuesday, four months into their relationship.

They were lying on top of the rumpled sheets of Waverly’s bed. Nicole was trailing her fingertips up and down the brunette’s bare back, as the florist dozed on her chest. Waverly was nodding in and out, almost fully asleep when she felt Nicole’s chest rumble and heard her speak. The Officer began to list all the things she loved about the woman in her arms: her freckles, the way her voice changed with her mood, the crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows when she was trying to understand something, the way she tugged on her bottom lip when she was arranging flowers. The redhead suddenly trailed off and got quiet for a moment. Then she spoke again. 

“Don’t ever change, Waverly Earp. Don’t let anybody make you feel like you aren’t perfect, just the way you are. And while I would never ask you to be someone you’re not, never try to change you, I…I would never want to. You are extraordinary. Sometimes I wonder what I must have done right in another life to deserve someone like you. You are, without a doubt, the best thing in my life, and I hope I never lose you. Because I don’t think I could live without you.”

Waverly didn’t know if Nicole was talking to her or not, if she was meant to hear her. So she had just stayed still, trying to keep her emotions in check.

In that moment, Waverly realized she had found someone who admired the smallest things about her. Someone who would never let go, who would always be there. Who would never try to change the person she was deep down inside, who instead brought that person out even more.

So…Waverly might have fallen in love with the fiery-haired Officer in any of those moments, or in any of the smaller moments in between them.

The quiet mornings, with her reading the paper and Nicole drinking her coffee. The way Nicole always walked closer to the road, putting herself between Waverly and the street. The Taylor Swift-inspired dance parties at 2 AM. The Harry Potter and Star Wars marathons, complete with onesies and popcorn. The sweet ‘good morning’ kisses, the chaste ‘welcome home’ ones. Her list could go on forever.

All she knew was that somehow, someway, she had fallen hopelessly in love with Nicole.

And she was finding it harder and harder not to just yell it from the rooftops, letting everyone know that she, _Waverly Earp_ , loved one woman, and that woman was Nicole Haught.

\--

Waverly decided she was going to tell Nicole that week, that Wednesday night.

And she had decided to do so by combining their two traditions into one. The two had a history of communicating the big, monumental things in the form of flowers. And they had also taken to weekly stargazing. So since a declaration of love was a pretty big deal, the florist thought it was appropriate to say it both in the form of flowers and under the stars.

After coming to that decision Monday evening, it then took Waverly almost all of her Tuesday at work to pick out the flowers.

The florist flipped through book after book, scrolled through webpage after webpage, searching for the perfect ones. Waverly knew she could always go with the classic red rose bouquet, maybe add a touch of baby’s breath to it, and call it a day. But Nicole deserved so much more than that.

Finally, after hours and hours of research, Waverly had found three complementary blossoms, all symbolizing love in some way. 

The first was from the rose family. The rosebud moss was a distant cousin of the classic red rose, and symbolized confessions of love. _Perfect._  

The second addition was a red tulip. It was gorgeous, complemented the rosebud moss nicely, and happened to signify declarations of love. 

The third and final pick was an arbutus, a rare and not well-known flower. But it stood for ‘Thee only do I love’, so Waverly had no reservations about throwing it in.

All in all, her bouquet was a mix of reds and pinks, large blossoms and small ones, with a singular, cohesive message: _I love you_.

\--

Waverly had prepared the bouquet Wednesday afternoon.

The perfectionist in her made her fuss over every small detail, not wanting a single stem to be too long, or a leaf to look out of place. Before she knew it, time had flown by and she was left with just enough of it to wrap the flowers in some brown paper before racing home.

Depositing the flowers on the kitchen table, Waverly went about making the hot cocoa. She flitted to the stove, throwing some milk into a pot and placing it on the heat. Diligently measuring out three scoops of milk chocolate hot cocoa mix, she dumped it into the pot, stirring the concoction until the mix was dissolved. Once it was ready, she carefully poured the chocolate-y goodness into a thermos. 

The florist then grabbed a bag from the cabinet and placed her bouquet inside of it. She knew her girlfriend wasn’t keen on surprises and couldn’t help being endearingly nosy, so she hoped hiding the flowers in the bag would keep Nicole’s prying eyes away.

A glance at the clock. Fifteen minutes until Nicole got here.

Nerves settled deep in Waverly’s stomach as she rushed up the stairs to change. _I really hope it goes well tonight_ , she thought. 

\--

The florist was in the downstairs bathroom, finishing up her makeup when she heard the telltale rumbling of a truck coming down the lightly snow-covered drive.

With a final glance in the mirror, Waverly gave a satisfied nod at her appearance, feeling somewhat ready. She had gone for warmth and comfort, but wasn’t one to totally shirk fashion. Her black sweater was oversized, but cozy. She was in her comfiest pair of high-waisted jeans and bootie heels. The addition of a deep maroon scarf and leopard-print faux-fur coat completed her look.

Grabbing her stuff from the kitchen table, she waltzed out of the Homestead and flitted down the porch steps, eyes quickly finding her girlfriend.

Nicole had parked her truck in its usual spot, but had elected to get out and greet the brunette tonight before driving off. She was leaning against the side of the hood, bundled up in a blue flannel and her winter coat. The redhead had a jean-clad leg bent, heel of her black Timberland boots resting against the tire behind her. She was the picture of laid-back, seeming not to have a worry in the world.

“Hey, baby,” the Officer drawled, dimples popping in the fading sunlight. 

The brunette scampered towards her, pecking her sweetly before replying, “Hi yourself, ready to go?” 

“Always,” Nicole replied breezily.

She opened the passenger door for the florist, offering her a hand to help her into the truck. Waverly beamed up at the redhead, accepting the offer and using it to jump inside. The Officer shut the door securely behind her and headed round the front, opening her own door and sliding into the driver’s seat. 

Nicole eyed the items sitting in the brunette’s lap curiously. “Whatcha got there, Waves?”

Affectionately rolling her eyes at her inquisitive girlfriend, the florist replied, “I brought us some hot cocoa, like I have every week for the past 2 months! And I may also have a little surprise for you, but that’s for later.”

“Well, I guess great minds think alike, because I have a surprise for you too,” the redhead said, grinning over at the brunette.

Her competitive-side coming out, Waverly huffed. “Sorry baby, but my surprise is sooooo going to wipe floor with yours.”

The redhead just snorted in response, starting the car and shifting it into gear as she grumbled good-naturedly, “We shall see about that, Earp.”

\--

The two women followed the now familiar snow-covered back roads towards their destination, music playing from the ancient speakers of Nicole’s well-loved but well-worn truck.

As ‘Crazy Beautiful’ by East of Eli ended, Waverly hit the skip button, curious as to the next song that would pop up from her girlfriend’s ‘Car Rides with Her’ playlist. The opening chords of ‘Tell Her You Love Her’ by Echosmith reverberated inside the truck, eliciting an excited squeak from the Officer seated beside her.

“Awww baby, I love this song! Turn it up, please?”

The florist blushed a deep crimson as she nodded, increasing the volume while cursing the Universe for having a sense of humor.

Of course this song would be playing right now. _Point, Universe_.

The Officer animatedly sang along as she reached over to grab Waverly’s hand from where it had been sitting in her lap. She laced their fingers together and brought their joined hands towards her, pressing a soft kiss to the back of the brunette’s hand.

The simple gesture calmed some of Waverly’s nerves, reminding her that the woman beside her was not going to freak out and run after hearing those three little words. This was Nicole Haught, who always put her first, always comforted her, always protected her.

The drive passed quickly and painlessly from there, with no more cruel jokes from the Universe in the form of ‘I love you’ songs.

The redhead slowed the truck down, coming to a stop in _their_ spot. Pressing one final kiss to Waverly’s hand, she released her grip and moved to get out of the truck.

Like every trip before, the Officer ran around the front of the truck, hurrying to be able to open the florist’s door for her. And like every trip before, Waverly blushed at the other woman’s chivalry.

It was moments like these that Waverly wanted to be able to confess her feelings, letting the redhead in on the secret that she was completely, madly in love with her. But the brunette held her tongue, wanting to stick to her plan. 

She was a planner after all.

The two made their way to the bed of the truck, hopping up to get settled amongst the blankets and pillows. The florist spied a cooler that seemed out of place amid all of these comfy things, tucked under the window panel of the front of the truck. With a shrug, the brunette set aside her thermos and bag, putting the cooler out of her mind for the time being.

She lay down and quickly snuggled under four thick blankets, propping up against one of the smaller pillows. It was a cold one tonight, so she was going to need all the warmth she could get.

“Hey, bonus blanket, you coming or what?”

Nicole just shook her head, laughing at her girlfriend and her ridiculous need for so many blankets. She carefully folded her long legs under her and slid beneath the multiple layers, snuggling up to the brunette.

“Better?”

A content sigh escaped Waverly’s lips. “Perfect.”

\--

Twilight had fallen, bringing with it a slight chill.

Waverly burrowed deeper into Nicole’s arms, greedily taking as much warmth as she could from the other woman. But she kept her head poked out, eyes trained on the sky above them. She prided herself on being able to spot the first star to appear in the sky, every Wednesday, without fail. 

Letting out an excited squeal that shattered the tranquility of the night around them, the brunette un-tucked an arm from underneath the blankets and raised it towards the sky. “Baby look, there it is! The first star!” Waverly declared, eyes falling from the sky above to focus on the woman next to her.

But Nicole’s eyes were looking nowhere near the star, instead focused on the woman next to her. The Officer’s face was bathed in moonlight, a peaceful, awed smile on her face.

“And the streak continues! I gotta say, you are one talented woman, Waverly Earp. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Even though she knew the redhead had asked it in jest, Waverly couldn’t help but think: _Yes, there is something I can’t do. Until tonight, I couldn’t tell the woman I love how I feel about her._

Realizing she wouldn’t get a chance like this again, Waverly reached behind her and grabbed the bag, taking the bouquet out and setting it between them. She burrowed back down under the blankets, getting comfortable again.

“Perfect segue, sweetie pie, thank you,” Waverly acknowledged, shooting the redhead a grateful smile.

Nicole narrowed her eyes in confusion, but returned the brunette’s smile. “Is it surprise time?”

With one final deep breath, the florist fully turned on her side, facing Nicole. She reached under the blanket and gripped the Officer’s hand in her own, hoping hers wasn’t too clammy from the nerves.

“Almost, there are some things I have to say first though, okay?”

Nodding her assent, the Officer’s eye bore into her own, silently communicating her patience and understanding. With an encouraging squeeze of her hand, Nicole lay there, letting Waverly take all the time she needed. 

_Here goes nothing._

Waverly took a deep breath in and released it, deciding to just go for it. “So I know we have taken to saying the big things with flowers. And it might seem silly to anyone else, but to me…well it means the world. All my life, I’ve loved flowers. And not just because they are beautiful to look at. But because they symbolize something more. Each one has their own distinct meaning. And no one has ever appreciated my passion for them. No one has ever _cared_ like you have. So…thank you. For accepting me, weird obsession with all things flower, and all.”

Nicole chuckled lightly. The redhead looked like she wanted to say something, to respond. But Waverly just shook her head, seeming to communicate: _I’m not done, yet_.

The brunette paused for a moment, trying to calm her racing heart. When her thundering heartbeat was no longer pounding in her ears, she continued. 

“These past five months, two weeks, and three days have been the best of my life. I have never laughed, or smiled, or enjoyed life this much! Nicole Haught…you make my heart race. You remember the little things about me, like how I add peanut butter to my hot and sour soup. You stay and talk to me, even when I am being stubborn. You hold me when I sleep, making me feel safe enough to dream. You admire the smallest things about me, like my freckles and the way my voice changes with my mood. You’re always there for me and you’ve never once tried to change me. You just accept me for who I am, no questions asked. You bring out the best in me, the person I am deep down inside.”

Freeing her hand from the pile of blankets, Waverly reached out and gripped bouquet with a slightly shaking hand.

“So the point of this whole long-winded speech is to give you these, continuing with our tradition.”

Nicole wiggled out her free hand from under the layers as well, moving to unwrap the surprise. The Officer unwound the layers of brown-paper, revealing a bouquet of pink and red flowers.

Cocking her brow, Nicole asked teasingly, “Flowers? Ahhh…I’m guessing they all symbolize something really important and you’re going to tell me what they mean?”

Waverly chuckled in spite her nerves.

“So clever, Officer Haught, so clever. Okay…so this one,” the florist began, gesturing to the pink rosebuds, surrounded by prickly green leaves, “is rosebud moss. It is commonly known to represent confessions of love.”

Nicole’s eyebrows shot up, gaze lifting from they had been studying the flowers to meet the florist’s. The redhead looked hopeful and scared all at once, seeming torn between wanting Waverly to continue and wanting her to just stop talking altogether.

The brunette trudged onward. “The red flowers are tulips, and mean something similar to the rosebud moss. They typically symbolize declarations of love. And finally, this one, with little bunches of small, pink flowers, is an arbutus. They are used to declare ‘Thee only do I love’. So I picked out these flowers to tell you something I have been dying to say to you for a while now…”

Shakily, Waverly concluded, “I love you, Nicole. I am so in love with you, and I just-”

Nicole crashing their lips together cut off the rest of Waverly’s declaration of love. The florist immediately melted into the embrace, kissing the redhead back fervently, finally feeling at peace for the first time all day.

She had done it, she had told Nicole she loved her.

It was as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders, the burden of carrying that wonderful secret around no longer present. The florist let herself get lost in the feeling of Nicole’s mouth moving against her own. 

In their time together, they had shared some phenomenal, Earth-shattering kisses. But this one, full of love, of sweet tenderness, and simmering desire, was definitely the best to date. 

The telltale crinkling of brown-paper shattered the moment. In their haste, the two women had crushed the bouquet of flowers between them.

Letting out a giggle, Waverly chastised the Officer. “Baby, you’re crushing my love florae!” 

She received an amused exhalation in reply. Only Waverly Earp would be concerned about the health and safety of her arrangement, _and_ use a word like florae in the process. Nicole carefully extracted the bouquet, placing it gently next to her in the bed of the truck. What she had planned required the bouquet to be nowhere near them.

“So what did you—oomph!”

The Officer cut Waverly off, not letting her get another word in. Nicole kissed her firmly but affectionately, making the brunette forget about the state of the flowers and what she was going to say next. Finally obstacle-free, the redhead rolled on top of Waverly and brought the blankets with her, keeping them cocooned underneath the layers.

While the redhead knew she had yet to respond to Waverly’s declaration of love, she had a different goal in mind.

Right now, she planned to make her girlfriend see stars. 

But not the ones twinkling above them in the sky. The ones that appeared when Waverly’s eyes were closed, body writhing with pleasure, moaning Nicole’s name.

\--End Chapter 1--

Flowers in this chapter and their meanings:

-Rosebud Moss: Confessions of Love

Source of the photo: http://www.rose-gardening-made-easy.com/moss-rose-plant.html

-Red tulip: Declaration of love

Source of the photo: https://hdwallsource.com/red-tulips-12647.html/red-tulips-12647

-Arbutus: “Thee only do I love.”

Source of the photo: http://www.ct-botanical-society.org/Plants/view/187

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...thoughts?
> 
> I know we didn't get much a verbal response from Nicole, but that will come in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Hope y'all liked this newest addition :)
> 
> Until Wednesday Earpers, xoxo


	2. “I've got time, I've got love...Give me a minute to hold my girl.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a good thing the closest house was over 15 miles away. 
> 
> The two women had not been quiet, expressing their affection rather, umm, loudly.  
> The redhead had been insatiable, fulfilling her promise of making the florist see stars, over and over and over again, until the two collapsed back down in the bed of the truck, exhausted.
> 
> As they lay in post-coital bliss, Nicole hugging the brunette from behind, she decided now was the time to give Waverly an answer, while also gifting her a surprise of her own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright friends, it’s time for Nicole to say those three little words!
> 
> The chapter title comes from the song “Hold My Girl” by George Ezra, which I suggest you listen to while reading this! Then maybe jump over and listen to “The Black and White” by The Band CAMINO. These two songs really got me through writing this chapter!
> 
> Enjoy Earpers :)

** Chapter 2: “I've got time, I've got love... ** ** Give me a minute to hold my girl.” **

It was a good thing the closest house was over 15 miles away.

The two women had not been quiet, expressing their affection rather, umm, loudly.

The redhead had been insatiable, fulfilling her promise of making the florist see stars, over and over and over again, until the two collapsed back down in the bed of the truck, exhausted.

As they lay in post-coital bliss, Nicole hugging the brunette from behind, she decided now was the time to give Waverly an answer, while also gifting her a surprise of her own.

\--

Before Waverly Earp, Nicole had only been in love twice.

The first time her little heart experienced the beautiful agony of being in love was in the second grade, and the girl’s name was Maggie.

She had long brown hair and a dimple in her right cheek that came out whenever she belly-laughed. She always wore baseball t-shirts and high-top Converse, rough housing with the boys at recess.

She was Nicole’s first friend, her first love.

But right before high school, Maggie had moved away, to a city called Midvale in California. And for the first time, Nicole experienced heartbreak.

The second time Nicole had fallen in love, it had been with Shae. And we all know how that one turned out.

Looking back, the Officer may have thought she was ‘in love’ with Maggie and with Shae. But neither of those two experiences could compare to how she felt about Waverly.

She had never loved anyone the way she loved Waverly Earp.    

\--

Nicole could pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen for the florist, as cheesy as that sounded.

It was a Friday in May, at 1:27 PM, when Nicole Haught fell in love.

The Officer was standing outside of _Shorty’s Flower Shop_ , tight grip wrinkling the $20 bill in her hand. She had been trying to decide whether to go in and make her outlandish floral demand, or turn around and head back to the station, when she saw a woman come from the back of the shop.

In that moment, the sun broke through the clouds, shinning through the shop window, bathing the woman in ethereal light. The sun’s rays had fallen on her, bringing out the honeyed tint of her brunette hair. She approached the counter and began arranging a rather large bouquet, moving the flowers around, adding some and replacing others. Seemingly satisfied, the woman grabbed the huge vase, tanned arms flexing, as she moved it to the floor behind the counter.

And Nicole had suddenly forgotten how to breathe.

It was as if all of the air had left her lungs, and she couldn’t replace it. But she found she didn’t really care. She was completely satisfied to never breathe again, as long as she got to keep witnessing this angelic woman move about her tasks. Nicole was completely transfixed by the exquisite woman inside the shop, unable to tear her gaze away.

The redhead felt the sudden urge to meet her, to talk to her, to get to know her. Nicole was moving without thinking, entering the shop, ready to completely baffle the woman with her floral request.

And, well, the rest is history as they say.

Now, Nicole may have fallen for Waverly’s goddess-like beauty before they had even met, even spoken. But the Officer had fallen for the brunette’s mind, heart, and soul on that Friday in May as well, at around 1:30 PM. 

It had been Waverly’s passion. Her clear devotion to her craft. The way her hazel eyes lit up as she rattled off flowers that could go into a ‘Fuck You’ flower arrangement.

It had been her kindness and empathy. The way she had listened to Nicole, holding tightly onto the Officer’s hand, offering support and acceptance. She had shown Nicole more humanity and compassion in 20 minutes, than some people had shown the redhead her entire life.

It had been her spitfire reaction to Stephanie Jones. Nicole hadn’t expected the brunette to defend her in such a way, want to protect her, and fight for her. Waverly had been ‘ride-or-die’ almost instantly.

It had been her shyness. The way she ducked her head, blushing at every compliment given to her by the Officer. Nicole had decided then and there that making the florist blush was her new favorite pastime.

It had been her brazenness. Promising the Officer she would call, and not just when the flowers were ready. Nicole could tell that Waverly was nervous, but her bravery had shined through.

When you put all of these things together, it was no surprise that Nicole was a goner from the beginning.

Thinking back to that first interaction, Nicole knew why it had only taken one conversation. An exchange of words and pleasantries, a little flirting, some innocent touching. It was because Waverly Earp was single-handedly the most extraordinary person she had ever met.

\-- 

But for a long time after Waverly and her had started dating, Nicole had been terrified.

Despite being been born with the Haught confidence, with a swagger that usually served her well, she couldn’t help but feel like this was all a dream. One that she would wake up from, all alone.

Her self-assured nature sometimes faded, leaving her feeling undeserving. Unlovable and unworthy of affection. Worried that whoever she loved would wake up one day and realize she wasn’t worth it.

So Nicole was scared. Scared that Waverly would see how fast and hard she had fallen for her. Scared that the depth of her feelings would send the brunette running for the hills. Scared the florist would up and leave, realizing that Nicole wasn’t what she wanted after all. Scared that her mistake with her mother and Shae would ruin everything.

So Nicole had waited. Waited to see if Waverly would notice her ever-present ‘heart-eyes’. Waited to see if the brunette would run because of her mistakes. Waited to see if the florist would just up and leave.

But Waverly hadn’t.

So, Nicole had breathed a sigh of relief, and then she had planned.

Planned the perfect way to tell Waverly she loved her. Planned out the flowers and their meanings. Planned out the night under the stars.

She had gotten her bouquet from the shop in the city, from the same place that had helped her out during their 3rd month hiccup. The florist who ran the shop, an elderly woman by the name of Lydia, had been delighted to help the Officer out once again.

When Nicole picked up her order Tuesday afternoon, leaving behind a generous tip, Lydia had stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Dear, I don’t know what you need these for. But I know that the woman who holds your heart is very lucky to have someone like you.”

The Officer could only shake her head, a smile gracing her features. “Actually, I’m the lucky one, Lydia. But thank you, I really appreciate all you’ve done for me.”

Walking out of the shop, flowers in hand, Nicole headed for her truck. She delicately placed the bouquet in the cooler she had put under the window panel, making sure to pad them so they wouldn’t freeze in the crisp winter air on the drive home.

The plan had been to head out on their weekly stargazing date. The redhead would pull out the flowers and confess her love, right after the first star had appeared in the sky. Nicole had thought it would be the most perfect and romantic way to do it.

But despite her exhaustive preparation and effort, Waverly had beaten her to the punch.

The florist had surprised her, confessing to her feelings first, throwing the Officer completely for a loop. And maybe she had gotten a bit carried away in her response. But knowing Waverly felt the same way she did, that Waverly _loved_ her, well, it had prompted her to act.

But now, it was Nicole’s turn.

Despite having shown Waverly, many times over, the depth of her feelings, Officer _knew_ she had to verbalize them as well.

So, Nicole reluctantly rolled away from the brunette, eliciting from her a disappointed sigh and a shiver as the cold night air crept underneath the blanket. She opened up the cooler and brought out her own bouquet of flowers, a mix of blues, purples, and pinks. She then rolled back over and burrowed beneath the blankets once more, bouquet in hand.

“Hey, Waves, it’s time for your surprise now.”

Waverly leisurely rolled over, satiated smile on her face. Her hazel eyes widened in shock when she saw the flowers in Nicole’s hands, peeking out from under the layers of blankets.

“You may have stolen my thunder, baby,” Nicole teased good-naturedly, laying the bouquet between them.

The brunette parted her kiss-swollen lips, set to reply, but before she could speak, Nicole placed a finger against her mouth, silencing her words.

“My chance to talk, cutie. You had your turn,” she murmured.

Waverly huffed agreeably, pressing a soft kiss against the finger still on her lips. She raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow, as if to say, _Alright, the floor is yours._

The Officer moved her finger away from the florist’s lips, hand coming to cup Waverly’s cheek. As her thumb slowly stroked tanned skin, Nicole broke the silence.

“It’s funny, I’ve been thinking about this moment for a long time. I’ve gone over every possible scenario in my mind: what I would say, how I would say it, how you would react. But now that I’m here, lying across from you, everything I’ve come up with doesn’t feel like enough. All the words I know don’t fully capture the depth of my feelings for you. So I’m glad I decided to tell you, not just with my words, but with these as well,” the Officer said gesturing towards the flowers resting between them.

“Somehow, we didn’t pick the same flowers to give each other. And while my choices aren’t as aesthetically pleasing as yours,” Nicole continued, hushing Waverly’s objections at her critical comment, “these are the three flowers that really spoke to me, that seemed to say everything I don’t know how to.” 

Nicole closed her eyes for a moment, grounding herself, preparing for her admission. Despite knowing that Waverly loved her in return, she was still nervous. She had never before bared her soul to anyone like she was about to. But after a few deep breaths, the redhead felt as ready as she would ever be. Blinking her eyes open, she met Waverly’s gaze and let her words come out, uncensored and true.

“Alright, baby, here we go. So the purple one is an Aster, and it symbolizes love. But I am sure you already knew that, Ms. Flower Expert. I also picked a white and pink rose. I added this one because I learned that a single rose, in full bloom, is meant to convey ‘I Love You’. And finally, this blue one here is a Forget-Me-Not, and it’s meant to symbolize true and undying love,” Nicole said, nervous smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Another deep breath in and out, and Nicole continued. “Waverly, I know we haven’t been together that long in the grand scheme of things, but…I love you. I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. I know I never want to and I know I never will. I have been yours since that Friday in May, at 1:27 PM. And I will be yours today, and tomorrow, and every day after that…for as long as you want me, that is,” the Officer finished, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

A sweet smile had made it's way onto Waverly's face as her girlfriend spoke. And while she was overcome with joy at the Officer's declaration, the florist had picked up on the insecurity behind Nicole's final words. She had gotten hints of the depth of her insecurities and fears over the last few months, in the way Nicole talked about her past and her past relationships. And now, it sounded as if Nicole didn’t feel like she was worthy of the brunette’s love. So Waverly was quick to reassure her. 

“Baby…don’t ever think that I don’t want this, that I don’t want to be with you. If you need me to tell you all the reasons why I want to be with you, all the reasons why I love you, I could go on all night. Because I am so damn in love you, Nicole, for millions of reasons. And I will love you and want to be with you today _and_ tomorrow _and_ every day after that, okay?” Waverly implored, throwing Nicole’s own words back at her, hoping she would hear the truth behind them.

Tears streamed down Nicole’s face as she nodded her assent, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. For the first time in her life, she finally started to feel worthy. Some of her doubts had been momentarily chased away by Waverly’s words, by the emotion and conviction behind them. Unsure how to best convey the depth of her gratitude, the Officer brought their lips together briefly, a ‘thank you’ whispered into the space between in as she pulled away.

Waverly moved to put the bouquet behind her, wanting to eliminate any obstructions between them. She then rolled back over and brought her hands up to wipe away Nicole’s tears, drying the other woman’s face of the evidence of her self-doubt. The florist knew it wasn’t the end of these feelings, of these worries and uncertainties. Her girlfriend had some pretty deep wounds that weren’t fully healed, especially just by tonight’s conversation. But the brunette was resolved to spend every day proving to the Officer that she was _enough_ and that she was _worthy_.

“Anytime, baby. Now...I know I said I could spend all night telling you all of the reasons why I want to be with you and why I love you…” Waverly trailed off as she rolled on top of Nicole, pinning the Officer’s arms above her head, leaning down to press their bodies flush together. “But I think it would easier for me to show you.”

Nicole’s eyes widened, her slender throat bobbing as she gulped. She tried to free her hands, struggling against Waverly’s deceptively strong grip, prompting a few headshakes from the florist.

“Uh-uh, baby.” Dropping her lips to Nicole’s ear, Waverly whispered, “It’s my turn to make _you_ see stars.”

The Officer shuddered as an aroused moan escaped from her lips. Although it didn’t happen often, when Waverly took control in this part of their relationship, it always ended well, _extremely_ well. 

With a saucy wink for the woman beneath her, Waverly began to trail open-mouthed kissed down the Officer’s bare body, intent on showing Nicole just how much she loved her, over and over and over again. 

\--End Chapter 2-- 

Flowers in this chapter and their meanings:

-Aster: Symbol of love

Source of the photo: https://www.hgtv.com/outdoors/flowers-and-plants/aster-flowers

-Rose single full bloom: I Love You

Source of the photo: http://www.lovethispic.com/image/94592/perfect-pink-rose-in-full-bloom

-Forget-me-not: True and undying love

Source of the photo: http://www.flowermeaning.com/forget-me-not-flower-meaning/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, I hope my Sanvers and Supergirl fans out there caught the ‘Maggie’ reference early on! I had a bit of fun with that and totally took some creative liberties!
> 
> Next, I had a feeling Nicole would have fallen for Waverly from the beginning, so that’s how I wrote it. But I also had a feeling that the confident aura that seems to follow our favorite Deputy around isn’t the whole story. To me, it would make sense that she had self-doubt, especially when it came to her relationship with Waverly. The feelings of never being enough or being unworthy would be deep rooted, and her deepest fears would plague her early on in that relationship. I bought this idea, so I hope y’all did too!  
> The dive into Nicole’s background and mind was a difficult one. But to me, all of it makes sense with what we know about her and her character. It also sets the stage for the little bit of conflict in the next part, so I couldn’t help but plant the seeds!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this two-parter! I get back pretty late Monday from ClexaCon, so the first chapter of Part VI will be published later that night!
> 
> Hope to see some of you Earpers in Vegas! And for those who ClexaCan’t, I will see y’all Monday for Part VI: “How do I say ‘Will you move in with me?’ in flower?” !
> 
> xoxo


End file.
